brave_frontier_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Chosen Executor Anwalt
To finish the batch at last! Chosen Executor Anwalt Element: Light'' ''Rank:' Omni Type: '''Mock ''Summon: "So I still got a chance! Then I'll take it and this time, I'll protect and I'll save everyone!"'' ''Evolution: "Lucent... no, now's not the time. I have to focus on protecting this humanity and fulfill my side of the promise we made."'' ''Fusion: "Haha... memories are running through. My failure isn't binding me anymore."'' ''Lore "A Mock Unit based on Anwalt, a sealed warrior of the Gods on the mountains behind the Bariura Crater. He who was chosen by the one of the Divine Ten fought to protect his friends and guarantee their survival. However, one by one they began to fall, starting with Dimas and Shelia. Soon, Claire, Lockyel and his best friend Lucent were pulled down to Ishgria and never returned. At a state of despair, Anwalt suddenly found courage burning deep inside him and he gained strength enough to completely defeat the God Army and the demons who caused the catastrophe with his friends. Had he released his power sooner, maybe everything could have changed. It is unknown if he could save the ones who were influenced by demons, but at least he and others who were blessed by gods would have been alive to depart and save their friends." Stats HP: ''6,491 (Base) / 8,223 (Lord, Breaker, Guardian, Oracle) / 9.008 (Anima) ''ATK: ''2,072 (Base) / 2,846 (Lord, Anima, Guardian, Oracle) / 3,055 (Breaker) ''DEF: ''2,733 (Base) / 3,024 (Lord, Anima) / 2,325 (Breaker) / 3,699 (Guardian) / 2,641 (Oracle) ''REC: ''2,622 (Base) / 2,821 (Lord, Breaker) / 2,244 (Anima) / 2,570 (Guardian) / 3,454 (Oracle) ''Hit Counts and BB Fill Normal: ''10 Hits ''BB: ''35 Hits / 20 BC Fill ''SBB: ''40 Hits / 25 BC Fill ''UBB: ''50 Hits / 28 BC Fill ''Drop Check and Multiplier Normal: ''30 DC (3 BC per hit) ''BB: ''20 DC (2 BC per hit) / X370% on all enemies ''SBB: ''30 DC (2 BC per hit) / X560% on all enemies ''UBB: ''38 DC (2 BC per hit) / X1500% on all enemies ''Leader and Extra Skill LS: An Unbreakable Stand 60% boost to max HP, DEF, considerably boosts HC efficacy (50% boost), negates critical and elemental damage & reduces Spark damage by 35% ES: The Promise I Made Covers and receives damage for allies whose HP has reached 20%, considerably boosts ATK relative to number of remaining Units in Squad (20% per Unit) & when Adamantium Armor ''is equipped, 30% boost to all parameters ''Brave Burst/Super Brave Burst/Ultimate Brave Burst BB: Chosen Light of the Souls 10 powerful Light combo attack on all enemies, hugely boosts DEF for 3 turns (160% boost), removes and negates ATK, DEF, REC reductions for 1 turn & 50% damage reduction for 2 turns SBB: Clear Light of the Minds 15 powerful Light combo attack on all enemies, boosts DEF relative to HP for 3 turns (15% HP to DEF), probable huge ATK reduction for 1 turn (20% chance to reduce 50% of foes' ATK) & 50% damage reduction for 2 turns UBB: Unbreakable Bond of Hearts 19 massive Light combo attack on all enemies, enormously reduces damage for 1 turn (all damage is reduced to 1), enormously boosts DEF for 3 turns (350% boost), 60% Spark damage reduction for 3 turns & casts Taunt on self for 2 turns SP Enhancement Options # Boosts ATK, DEF, REC when BB gauge is full (50% boost) = 10 SP # Damage taken slightly boosts BB gauge (2-3 BC Fill) = 20 SP # Boosts Critical damage (50% boost) = 20 SP # Adds parameter boost effect to Extra Skill (10% boost on all allies) = 20 SP # Adds Taunt for 1 turn effect to BB/SBB = 30 SP # Enhances chance to reduce ATK effect on SBB (+ 10%) = 20 SP # Allows UBB effects (except enormous damage return) to last one more turn = 40 SP Custom Sphere Adamantium Armor Type: Damage Reduction Sphere Rating: 6★ Effects: Enormously boosts DEF (300% boost) when HP reaches 30%, reduces Spark damage (50% reduction), negates critical and elemental damage Creator's Own Thoughts The last of the six Omnis from Chased Outsiders 2.0, he being the Mock Unit from Part II: Godly Blessing. Anwalt is the true mitigator of the batch and the only other Unit who survived the incident alongside Lucent Rubicante. He has potent effects to further improve damage reduction, being a DEF booster alongside normal mitigation. With this, the batch is finally done. This is all for now, everyone. Agni Blackheart... out! Category:CustomUnits Category:Male Category:OmniEvolution Category:Chased Outsiders 2.0